Too Much: A Story of Excess
by Magus732
Summary: How do the Storm Hawks feel about their passions? Let them tell you... one by one, you'll hear their side of their favorite activities, revealed for the first time...
1. Finn

I can't help it. Rock's my thing!

Of course, I gotta have all the latest albums. Duh!

I also gotta deal with everybody puttin' my music down. Except Max; I gotta worry about him _killing me_ to make me stop.

But what bothered me the most was when Piper said, "Maybe it's because you play your music _all the time_..."

Yeah, maybe. She says it like it's a bad thing. I like my rock! It's just _so_ good when I feel the vibration of the amp as I'm thrashing along with the tunes.

I guess nobody else gets that. _Scoff_... Not my fault.


	2. Piper

Crystals are _amazing_! Each one does something different.

I mean, I could spend all day just _looking_ at a crystal, let alone _studying_ it!

The guys just don't seem to understand... well, at least most of them pay attention to what I'm saying... Max and Starling even keep up with all my jargon...

To see the effect a crystal has on its surroundings is only, like, _the_ biggest thrill you can have...

Well, aside from making a new crystal from scratch, rediscovering a crystal everyone thought was gone forever, combining them together, taking them apart...

Hey, are you even listening to me!? _Frustrated growl_... sometimes, it's like I'm talking to people who've never even _heard_ of crystals...

_guys_...


	3. Stork

You can never be too prepared for an emergency. You never know what might be lurking around the corner, just waiting to strike...

The others go out on missions, bring back filth and disease... it amazes me that we haven't all died yet... considering everything we've been through, statistically, we should be dead, man... like, a thousand times over...

What!? No, I'm not crazy! We should be dead! Nobody else gets that! Well, except Max, maybe... of course, he'd jump into a volcano just to see what being burnt alive felt like... now, _he's_ crazy...


	4. Junko

Well, I guess collecting spare parts is kinda like my hobby... I dunno, it's just somethin' I've always done, y'know...

I don't really think about it, I just kinda do it... sometimes, I wake up and think to myself, "Do I have one of those?"

The other guys think I'm weird, sometimes, 'cause they think I keep more than enough to get stuff done around here... but, like Stork says, "You can never be _too_ prepared."

It's _so_ cool, learning about the newest tools and stuff... I look at all the stuff I can't buy, think about how I'd make it with the stuff I've got, and when I get home, I tell everybody about it... Max bought a few of 'em for me... they're pretty expensive, too... _content sigh_... sometimes, I really wish I had that kinda money...


	5. Starling

Training is the best way to stay in shape... really, it is... I mean, how else can you keep your skills sharp?

Drilling in combat practice calms my nerves after a tough mission... it's one of only a few things that help me relax... only Max and Aerrow seem to get that...

Every once in a while, Max and I slip out for some private sparring; man, is he ever _fast_! And even _if_ you manage to hit him, his skin's _so_ tough; it's like punching concrete!

He toys with me, knows I can't really keep pace with him... it quickly turns ugly, though...

I get frustrated, he gives me that smug, gloating smirk... he looks _so_ hot when he does that...

Wait... I did _not_ just say that! _giggles lightly_...

I guess I'm picking up a few words from these kids...


	6. Aerrow

Being a Sky Knight's the only thing I've ever wanted to do... even when I was little, I couldn't really see myself doing anything else...

Okay, so maybe I push the others a little too hard sometimes, but I can't help it... when all I need to do is just push a little more and I get the bad guy, it's the greatest feeling in the world... really, it is...

Hey, don't look at me like that, guys... Piper, c'mon, stop it; you're really creepin' me out...

Finn, not you too...

_Chuckles_... okay, okay, guys, I get it; we can take a 5-minute break...

Ow! Piper, what was that for!?


	7. Max

Killing people is the best thing a person can ever hope to do with their life... I shouldn't have to explain that to you; evil needs to be destroyed, and sometimes, the only way to destroy it is by killing people...

The feeling of power, knowing your foe is too weak to fight back... knowing you have _complete_ control over them... that _you_ decide when they will die... it's better than sex... even better than _great_ sex...

_Angry yelling some ways away_... Don't give me that, Starling; you're good, but not _that_ good...

Hey! Don't you throw things at me, woman! You got a problem, get over here and do something about it!

_More angry yelling_... Don't even think about it! You come back here; don't you dare mess with that! I worked hard building it! _Chases after Starling_...


End file.
